tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Thicket
, , | SP Time = 115 | SP Cost = 25 min. }}Thicket is unlocked after exploring Delta. * Unlocks Lasso * Get a Silver Rod when you beat the Monkey Quests Horsing Around Story (Triggered: 1 ~ 13 or 234 ~ 292/1k ) * The current expedition is boring, so two survivors joke around to pass the time. # FUNNY #* The survivors continue to entertain the group. It seems they have become good friends. #* Survivors get +5 max . #* END # IT #* You make the group regain focus and that pays off, you find a hidden catch of resources. #* You get +20 . #* You get +30 . #* END Tree Story (Triggered: 98 ~ 110/1k ) * Nobody expected the thicket to be a pleasure to cross, but it is much worse than in your wildest nightmares. * It is dark, damp and full of eerie sounds. * The members of the expedition are at the heights of alertness. * CONTINUE * Suddenly, one of the survivors stops and signals the others to do the same. * IS IT * There is something in the trees. * LOOK * The survivor points with the finger towards some huge trees. * You focus on the spot for a while, but can't say you see anything out of order. Just leaves moving in the wind. * NOTHING * The survivor shrugs and admits that it's probably nothing. * CONTINUE * The expedition moves on. * Yet the uneasy feeling remains. What if there really was something in those trees? * Maybe the thicket will reveal more of its secrets when you explore it further. * UM OKAY Potion Story (Triggered: 345 ~ 351/1k ) * Some of the herbs in this thicket are familiar to you, you think you could use them to brew a cure that could greatly heal your wounds. * Of course brewing potions is extremely dangerous. You could quite easily make something poisonous by accident. It's a gamble. * BREW * You decide to brew the potion, only the recipe is still a bit unclear. The herbs must be added to the brew in the right order. * Here you see three rows: * * You are still missing the last herb. Which one is the right one? # 1 Pineapple #* You get Red Cure. #* The recipe still needs some tinkering, since the potion produced isn't very powerful. #* You can drink the cure in the forage menu. # 2 ''Vine'' #* You throw in the ingredients and start stirring the concoction. After a couple of hours it is done. #* You get Blue Cure. #* The recipe was perfect, you brewed a very powerful potion. #* You can drink the cure in the forage menu. #* CHEERS # 3 Leaves #* You throw in the ingredients and start stirring the concoction. after a couple of hours it is done. #* You get Red Cure. #* The recipe still needs some tinkering, since the potion produced isn't very powerful. #* You can drink the cure in the forage menu. # 4 Pine Cone #* You get Red Cure. #* The recipe still needs some tinkering, since the potion produced isn't very powerful. #* You can drink the cure in the forage menu. Homesick Story (Triggered: 352 ~ 401/1k ) * Some survivors start talking about home, it's pretty clear they are homesick. # HOME #* The expedition takes a break, the survivors talk about their past lives and what they want to do when they come back. #* The survivors get +30 . #* END # TIME #* You put an end to all the daydreaming and focus on the task at hand and manage to find additional resources. #* You get +60 . #* You get +50 . #* END Octopus Story (Triggered: 498 ~ 510/1k ) * You continue exploring the thicket. The terrain feels to be easier on your legs, or you might have grown accustomed to it, you are unsure. * CONTINUE * You stop to make a pause, drink some water and stretch out. * Some of the survivors go into the brush to relieve themselves. * After a while, one comes back running and yelling. * IS IT * The survivor is clearly upset. There was something in the bushes, the survivor says. * WHAT * The survivor doesn't know what it was. It... * ON * It changed colors, like the octopus! * CONTINUE * The others listen in on your conversation and find the whole story too wacky. A huge octopus waiting for you in the bushes? Really? * You aren't sure what to make of this. Do you take this seriously or do you ignore the sighting. # SERIOUSLY #* The sighting was real, something probably was in those bushes. You will have to react. #* You decide to make camp for the night and build traps all around to protect you. #* DO IT #* You make camp on a hill and trap the whole vicinity as planned. Then you lay to rest. #* ZZZ #* In the middle of the night you are awakened by a sound. #* You think you heard it before. It is a creepy clicking sound. #* Then a trap is triggered and all hell breaks loose! #* CONTINUE #* A survivor has caught something in the trap! #* All rush to see what it is. #* SEE #* The caught animal is, to your surprise, a boar! #* You get Pork. #* Some joke around, asking if there was nothing bigger to find. #* Was the boar really the culprit? #* NOT #* You investigate all the traps. #* Yes, some were triggered by the boar, but others seems to have been… disabled? #* A strange set of tracks is found near the disabled traps. #* CONTINUE #* At dawn the party cleans up the camp and marches forward in silence. #* In your head you make a plan on how to capture the thing that is stalking in your group. #* Next time you will do better. #* GOOD # IGNORE #* You ignore the sighting but you can tell the survivors are tired of all the emotions. #* Setting up camp for the night sounds like a good idea. Rested, the survivors will be less likely to fall prey to their wild imagination. #* CONTINUE #* With the camp set up you all soon fall asleep. #* ZZZ #* In the middle of the night you are awakened by a sound. #* You think you heard it before. It is a creepy clicking sound. #* You wake up the others to search the nearby area. #* CONTINUE #* Nothing. You find no trace of the source of the sound. #* At dawn the party cleans up the camp and marches forward in silence. #* In your head you make a plan on how to capture the thing that is stalking your group. #* Next time you will do better. #* GOOD Lasso Story (Triggered: 694~ 705/1k ) * A survivor remembers old western movies where the lasso proved to be an effective tool. You could also make one to help you out! * A revolver would be good too… * TRUE * You can build Lasso. * TIP: The Lasso increases the and skill of a survivor when equipped. * COOL Scary Story (Triggered: 899 ~ 912/1k ) (In order to get Silver Rod, be careful from now on) * The brush leads you onto a dark path. The sun's rays have trouble penetrating the leaves of this part of the thicket. This place is pure horror. # ONWARD #* You push deeper into the thicket. It gets darker still. ## ENDURE ##* The leaves close in on you, it gets darker with every step. ### CALM ###* You seem to walk for hours, the shadows creep closer and closer until you feel suffocated by the darkness. #### REST ####* You sit down in the blackness to catch your breath. The air is damp and heavy. As you look around the forest becomes a blurry mess. Are you even on the right track? ##### ONWARDS: you try continue. You have trouble finding the path forward. ######'HARDER:' a path seems a bit familiar, but you aren't sure. Do you go down that path? #######PATH ########15 : You use your rope and try to climb the steep cliff wall. You do your best, but the rope fails to hold your weight. Your landing is hard QUEST. The circumstances leave you with little options. You go back home <-END ######## RETURN LATER #######'PATHS' #######*You double check all the possibilities and confirm that your first choice was wrong. You find the correct path forward. #######*PROCEED #######*You are on the edge of sanity until you notice the vegetation slowly backing away. ########'ON' ########*You can now almost see the sun when you enter a small clearing. It seems to be a home for someone. ########*CONTINUE ########*In the middle of the clearing stands a monkey. But you can tell it's no ordinary monkey. It holds a metal staff. ########* It is a beautiful polished silver rod, definitely made by human hands. ########* The monkey takes up a fighting stance. ########* FIGHT ########* Surprisingly, the monkey lowers the staff. It seems your perseverance has impressed it. ########* YAY ########* With great dignity the monkey hands you the staff and disappears into the jungle. ########* What a well mannered monkey. ########* You get Silver Rod. ########*THANKS ########* The rod is heavy and you wonder how the monkey could wield it. ########* You don't know what the rod could be used for, maybe you will find out later. ########* OKAY ########*RUN AWAY ########A TRAP #######HOME ###### BACK HOME ###### BACK HOME #### ONWARDS: ###* You are on the edge of sanity until you notice the vegetation slowly backing away. ###*# ON ###** You can now almost see the sun when you enter a small clearing. It seems to be a home for someone. ###**# ON: ###**#* In the middle of the clearing stands a monkey. But you can tell it's no ordinary monkey. It holds a metal staff. ###**#* It is a beautiful polished silver rod, definitely made by human hands. ###**#*The monkey takes up a fighting stance. ###**#*FIGHT ###**#*Surprisingly, the monkey lowers the staff. It seems your perseverance has impressed it. ###**#* YAY ###**#*With great dignity the monkey hands you the staff and disappears into the jungle. ###**#* What a well mannered monkey. ###**#* You get Silver Rod. ###**#*THANKS ###**#*The rod is heavy and you wonder how the monkey could wield it. ###**#* You don't know what the rod could be used for, maybe you will find out later. ###**#* OKAY ###**#AWAY ###*# A TRAP #### BACK ### BACK ### SHORTCUT 100 ## STOP ##* You chicken out and return to camp. ## SHORTCUT 100 # RUN AWAY (TIP: if you didn't get the Silver Rod, It can be bought in the build menu for 200 , when you need it) Trap Story (Triggered: 951 ~ 1k/1k ) * The thicket goes on and on without ever ending. You are forced to make another stop. * This time you prepare a huge net trap to secure a safer rest. * CONTINUE * Making the trap is hard work, but with everyone helping out, it is soon finished. * You all hide in a cave in front of the trap and wait to see what happens. * WAIT * You wait. * WAIT * It is incredibly hot, you sweat through all your pores. * WAIT * You wait. * WAIT * A bird screeches in the bushes, the survivors hold their breaths. * Then the bird flies off. Everybody exhales. * WAIT * You wait. * WAIT * From the tree crown some leaves fall down. All is silent. * A survivor suggest that you use bait. * BAIT * You slowly exit the cave and carefully step on the net trap as not to trigger it. * Then you stand perfectly still. And wait. * WAIT * And then... * THEN * There is nothing. Whatever has been tracking you, must have lost interest. * You head back to the cave to the others. * FINE * Then you hear a creepy clicking sound. * And the trap triggers! * WHOA * The others run out of hiding to catch whatever triggered the trap. * But again, you find nothing. The net is empty. You don't get it. * Yes, there is something strangely glowing on the... # ROCKS #* No, there was nothing on the rocks, you missed it. #* Frustrated, you leave the thicket and head back home. You wonder what it was that was following you. # LEAVES #* There is yellow goo on the leaves. It looks like blood of some kind. #* The trap must have injured something and made it bleed. #* You feel the terrible urge to utter a one-liner, but bite your tongue. #* Something WAS following you. The experience has taught you all to be more vigilant and that there are still hidden things on this island. #* Survivors get +3 . #* GOOD # GROUND #* No, there was nothing on the ground, you missed it. #* Frustrated, you leave the thicket and head back home. #* You wonder what it was that was following you. Fights Forage-able Items Special items Category:Locations